velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Authority
The Authority is a villianous wrestling faction which originated from Triple H helping Randy Orton defeat John Cena for the WWE Championship at the 2014 Royal Rumble. Professional Wrestling Formation Triple H and Randy Orton were great friends before the Authority were created. Orton and Triple H were seen on screen together most promintately as members of Evolution, a stable that Triple H would reunite during the Authority inception. Triple H helped Randy Orton defeat John Cena at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. On the Velocity after, Triple H would explain that he did it because John Cena wasn't "Best for Business" (This would become the Authority's tagline). Triple H announced that a stable was being born and brought out Kane as well. Kane was already an authoritive figure as the "Director of Operations". Triple H announced that Kane and Orton would face Cena and Daniel Bryan later in the evening. During that match, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose of the Shield came out and attacked Cena and Bryan, aligning themselves with the group. Roman Reigns would join the next week when he was on the show. The Usos, friends of Cena, came out the next week to try to defend Cena after he was, again, assaulted by the Authority, but they were reversed by Triple H's D-Generation-X cohorts the New Age Outlaws, consisting of Billy Gunn & Road Dogg. The NAO defeated the Usos at the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View in February. After Daniel Bryan defeated Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins at that same Pay-Per-View, he got his chance to face Orton at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship. The next week on Velocity, Triple H brutally attacked Bryan telling him to not defy Authority. Orton would go on to win at Wrestlemania, but lost the title to Bryan at Extreme Rules a little over than a month later after the Authority raised hell on Bryan for the next month. At the same time as the Bryan/Orton feud, the Shield started to defy Authority themselves. After working for months as the henchmen of the Authority, the Shield split from them after not taking orders from Kane to attack the innocent Jerry Lawler, whom was degrading the Authority verbally on commentary for their actions against Daniel Bryan. The Shield went on to defeat Kane and the New Age Outlaws at Wrestlemania. On the Velocity after, Triple H brought Batista back and together, Orton, Triple H, and Batista all attacked the Shield, and defeated them at Extreme Rules in a six-man tag team match. Triple H then hired the Los Luchadors to attack the Shield, which led to Triple H, Orton, and Hunico, the leader of the Luchadors, to face the Shield at Payback, in a winning effort. Evolution again defeated the Shield, but the Shield got the upper-hand at In Your House: Evolution Vs. The Shield. Evolution then teamed up with Authority members Kane and Bad News Barrett (who joined during his feud with CM Punk) to defeat the Shield, Punk, and John Cena in a 10-man tag at Battleground. The night after Battleground, Batista left the Authority, while Triple H said that the Authority shouldn't worry. This was in response to Bad News Barrett and Kane worrying about losing a tough member in Batista. However, this night saw Seth Rollins attack Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, aligning himself with the Authority in the process. Triple H then said he was grooming Seth for success, to be the new diamond of the company. Survivor Series For Survivor Series, The Authority started a feud with John Cena, stating that he needed to find a team for Survivor Series. Cena found The Septim Brothers, Dolph Ziggler, and Big Show, while Team Authority was Triple H, Kane, Wade Barrett, Seth Rollins, and Randy Orton. It was announced that if the Authority won, Cena would have to join the Authority, but if Cena won, the Authority would be out of power. Team Cena eventually won the match, even with Big Show turning on Cena and joining the Authority. After the Authority lost and were out of power, Seth Rollins, Kane, and Big Show continued to team and called themselves the "Remnants of the Authority". They lost every match they were put in, until they defeated The Septims and Dolph Ziggler at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. Right after Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Rollins attacked and exiled Randy Orton from the Authority, stating that Orton was wanted to steal Rollins' spotlight in the Authority. Noble, Mercury, and Kane all helped Rollins attack Orton. Rebirth of the Authority (December 29, 2014) When Jeff Hardy guest hosted Velocity on December 29, 2014, the Authority interrupted his in-ring segment, eventually attacking him. Noble, Mercury, Rollins, Show, Kane, and Barrett all continued to attack Hardy until Cena made the save. However, Rollins stated that he would break Hardy's neck if Cena entered the ring. Rollins then stated that Cena must reinstate the Authority's power or he would break Hardy's arms. Cena then reinstated the Authority's power. 'Royal Rumble - Wrestlemania' Randy Orton, now not a member of the Authority, went on to win the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble. Wade Barrett, Seth Rollins, and Big Show went on to compete in the Royal Rumble. However, Barrett was eliminated by Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins was eliminated by CM Punk, and Show was eliminated by Matt Hardy. At Destination Domination, Seth Rollins won the vacant United States Championship by defeating Dolph Ziggler and Randy Savage. Big Show quietly stopped performing with the Authority around this time to team with The Miz, reforming their team "ShoMiz". Big Show and Kane lost a 10-man Battle Royal at the event. In the buildup to Wrestlemania, ShoMiz feuded with four other teams for their Tag Titles, while Triple H feuded with Roman Reigns again. Both were successful in their matches, but Seth Rollins lost the US title to his nemesis Dean Ambrose. At Extreme Rules, Seth Rollins was unsuccessful in getting his title back, while Evolution teamed with John Cena in a losing effort to the Nexus. At Payback however, the Authority was left standing tall after Rollins, Roberts, Perfect, Kane, and Barrett were left standing tall after attacking Roman Reigns during his match with Barrett. At Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins lost his Velocity Championship to Cesaro. However, Wade Barrett won the Money in the Bank ladder match, a win for the Authority. At Survivor Series, the Authority, made up of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns (who was forced to team with the Authority), Kane, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Big E, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan, defeated the team of John Cena, Randy Savage, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, the Usos, and Randy Orton. At Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Seth Rollins retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship by defeating nemesis Dean Ambrose, John Cena, and the Director of Operations and fellow Authority member Kane, who helped Rollins throughout the match, besides the Chokeslam that happened in the middle. During the buildup to the match, Kane teased over several weeks of him defeating Rollins and taking the title for himself, but ended up helping Rollins in the match. At Wrestlemania XIX, Brock Lesnar defeated Triple H in a No-Holds Barred Match, while Seth Rollins double-timed the event, losing the United States Championship to John Cena, but retaining the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Cena right after. Rollins would go on to lose the title to Roman Reigns at Payback, ending his reigns at 182 days, giving him the 8th longest reign with the title (only behind, in order: Matt Hardy (683 days), John Cena (380 days), Randy Orton (371 days), Triple H (290 days), The Miz (243 days), Jeff Hardy (204 days), and John Cena (183 days)). Rollins would regain the title two months later at Night of Champions, only for Dean Ambrose, who won Money in the Bank just two months before, to cash in on Rollins and win the WWE World Championship. This would make Rollins have the shortest reign with the title, beating Mr. Anderson's reign of 16 minutes and 47 seconds, where Rollins lost the title after 6 minutes and 24 seconds. For the rest of the year, Rollins would try to regain the title, losing to Sami Zayn and Roman Reigns in a Triple Threat match at Hell in a Cell.d Triple H's Betrayal At the Royal Rumble, the final four were Rollins, Reigns, Drew McIntyre, and John Cena. After Rollins surprising eliminated Cena, Triple H then ran down and Pedigreed Reigns, and eliminated him. After it looked like Triple H was going to attack McIntyre, Triple H instead attacked Rollins and eliminated him, giving McIntyre the win. However, Triple H Pedigreed McIntyre after his win. Rollins came out on Velocity the next week and demanded answers, and managed to get his way into a Fatal-Four-Way match at Roadblock for the championship opportunity at Wrestlemania between himself, Reigns, McIntyre, and Sami Zayn, with Zayn coming out victorious, after Triple H attacked Rollins again. Rollins faced Savage at Destination Domination for the title due to the shenanigans, but defeated him by Disqualification, meaning that the title wouldn't change hands. During this match, the crowd was solidly behind Rollins. Around this time, The League of Nations, consisting of Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, and Rusev joined the stable. However, Del Rio got injured really quick and quietly left the group. Rusev was the United States Champion at this time. He would retain the title against Roman Reigns at Destination Domination. Wrestlemania XX - Present At Wrestlemania, John Cena defeated Rusev for the United States Championship, but Sheamus and Barrett defeated Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, which was a huge win for the Authority. But in arguably the biggest loss for the Authority, Rollins defeated Triple H. At Extreme Rules, Darren Young defeated Sheamus to end their feud, but Sheamus attacked Young after the match, looking strong in the end. Rusev also lost to Cena in a rematch from Wrestlemania. Members Current Former Timeline In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **'Pedigree (Triple H)' **'Chokeslam (from Hell) Kane' **'Big Boss Slam (Bossman)' **'Brogue Kick (Sheamus)' **'The Accolade (Rusev)' *Nicknames **"The King of Kings" (Triple H) **"J&J Security" (Noble & Mercury) **"The Man's Right Hand Man" (Bossman) *Entrance Themes **"King of Kings" by Motorhead (Triple H/Entire Faction) **"The Second Coming" by CFO$ (Rollins, Noble, and Mercury) **"Hard Times" by Jimmy Hart (Bossman) **"A League of Their Own" by Jim Johnston (Sheamus, Rusev, & Barrett) **"Hellfire" by CFO$ (Sheamus) **"Veil of Fire" by Jim Johnston (Kane) Championships and Accomplishments *WWE Championship (2 Times) - Randy Orton (1), Seth Rollins (1) *United States Championship (3 Times) - Rusev (1; Current), Dean Ambrose (1), Seth Rollins (1) *WWE Tag Team Championships (1 Time) - Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns *Velocity Championship (1 Time) - Seth Rollins